


A Life Between Us

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"--and I will be with you." Laura dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Crossroads II.

_can't sleep now you never could sleep after are you surprised Laura are you--_

Muttering. "Get out of my head. Get the frak out of my head!"

_want it I know you and you won't open your mouth to say for a second if you do you're frakked what will he do to you then woman so fair so fallen so broken so--_

"No," Laura Roslin hisses angrily, tossing and turning on what suffices for a bed in this cold, hollow metal house, pulling the blanket up further over her and using it to wipe away some of the sweat that has pooled at the inside of her knees. The dreams are coming faster of late, and when she's awake, even. Chamalla, diloxin, she doesn't know, but she won't let it--

_won't let me control you Laura is that what you're saying? is that what you're trying to tell me?_

A different voice this time, a voice she doesn't want to hear any more than she wanted to think about Richard Adar.

They're not really there, the whispering voices, they're dead, all dead, and she, she's--

_do you really think that could stop me getting if I give you what you what do you want Laura do you know who you are now alone what you want from life or death this won't last much longer just stay awake and I will be with you--_

\--on her own.

 

_-fin_


End file.
